


Distractions

by finereluctance



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Fluff, M/M, episode tag: s05e01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 10:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finereluctance/pseuds/finereluctance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg is upset with Nick for making bets about how long the new DNA girl would last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

***

“I can’t believe you made a bet with Warrick that I would be stuck in the lab!” Greg was livid when they got back to Nick’s apartment. He shoved his boyfriend in the chest and stormed passed him into the kitchen.

“It wasn’t like that, G,” Nick took a step back when shoved but dutifully followed his boyfriend into the kitchen. “We just made a bet how long the new girl would last. You had to have known she wasn’t going to handle it just from the way she was when you showed her around.”

Greg’s anger lasted until he reached the refrigerator. With his hand on the door he sighed and the tension slipped from his shoulders, leaving him slumped in defeat. “I really hoped she would manage.” It had been a long shift, and Nick, who was well-versed in reading people and especially his partner, knew that losing his replacement and failing his final proficiency taken a toll on the younger man.

The CSI stepped in close behind his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around the slim waist to pull him back against his chest. “You’re irreplaceable, darlin’. No one is gonna be happy with anyone else in that lab except you.” Greg melted back against him, soft and pliable in his arms.

“I screwed up,” Greg murmured. “I don’t know why I keep messing up.” One of his arms settled over Nick’s while he raised the other over his shoulder to touch his boyfriend’s short hair and pull him a bit closer. Nick followed the gentle touch, pressed his lips to Greg’s neck, and kissed a trail down his skin from ear to collar.

“We all mess up, G. You know how many times Gris or Catherine have told me off for one thing or another.” He laid another string of soft kisses until his mouth was pressed just under Greg’s collar where he could suck more firmly. Greg’s skin became heated under his ministrations as blood pulled to the surface, drawing a low moan from the younger man. When he was satisfied by the mark he released the skin with a gentle nip. “That’s how we learn from our mistakes.”

“Wha?” Greg’s attention to the conversation had drifted and it made Nick smile. He’d intended for that. The greatest distraction for Greg was always a mouth on his neck, and though Nick hadn’t given anyone but Greg a hickey since high school, they were both fond of the marks that he could leave behind on his boyfriend’s skin.

“You hungry, or just want to get to bed?” The CSI kept his voice low and his lips against Greg’s ear. “Because I know what my preference is.”

Greg rolled his hips back against Nick which was more than enough of an answer to drag them both towards the bedroom.

***

Nick stretched out in the afterglow with a yawn. Greg’s body was octopused and sprawled across both him and the bed, the weight familiar and warm, and neither of them planned to get up any time soon. His fingers traced over the moles on the back of Greg’s shoulder, connecting them in different constellations as he did most mornings while they lay in bed together.

“I have to get out of the lab,” Greg looked over at him, eyes heavy-lidded and honest. The post-orgasmic haze always had Greg calm and thoughtful, and even though Nick wanted to sleep, he loved the conversations they had while sprawled in bed.

“We’ll get you out in the field soon.” Nick smiled back. “Grissom already said he’d give you another chance, we just need to find another DNA tech.”

“I hate going through resumes,” Greg sighed. “It’s actually going to be nice to leave that responsibility to Grissom when I finally get out of the lab.”

Nick ruffled the disaster that was his partner’s hair and tugged playfully on one of the blond spots. “You know, you’re the only person in history who was excited to leave a supervisor’s position to be low man on the totem pole.”

The DNA tech rolled his eyes and inched closer so he was more on top of his boyfriend and less sprawled. “It’s your fault, you know. The stories, the crazy things you guys see out there, it’s what made me want to get out of the lab.”

And the explosion, though Nick didn’t voice that thought. They avoided talking about it as much as possible, but the CSI let his hand stretch to cover the worst of the scars on Greg’s back. The younger tech had itched to get out of the lab for almost a year, but the explosion made the final decision for him. He was determined to get out of the lab and into the field. “I just want you to be happy. If being a CSI does that, you know I’ll do anything to make that happen.”

Greg settled with his head on Nick’s shoulder and his lips pressed to warm skin. He was quiet for a while, contemplative, and the CSI had nearly fallen asleep before Greg spoke again. “What was your criticism of Chandra? Everyone had something they said to her.”

Nick smiled, though his eyes remained closed. “I asked her where her intellectual curiosity was. She thought the DNA for the alien in the desert wasn’t interesting enough to prioritize.”

He laughed, his face buried against Nick’s arm. “Yeah, she wasn’t going to make it in Vegas.”

Nick dozed off after that for a few moments while Greg settled in for sleep, only to be stirred awake by a hand wandering beneath the blanket to stroke his inner thigh. He groaned quietly in protest. “Greggo, I need to sleep.”

“You know what would make me really happy?” Greg lifted his head to look at Nick, which prompted the older man to open his eyes and look up at his boyfriend sleepily. 

“I thought I already took care of that.” The CSI looked at him skeptically, exhaustion and confusion in his eyes. Out of habit his legs fell open just a bit more for Greg’s wayward hand on his thigh. Clearly the younger man was trying to get something out of him, because he knew that one of Nick’s sensitive places was the inner thigh.

“Look through resumes with me before work. It’s partially your fault I lost my replacement this morning.” Greg’s smile was just too hopeful for Nick to say no.

“Okay,” he consented with a yawn. “Now can I sleep?”

“You can go to sleep.” Greg’s fingers stilled and settled with a light grip on his thigh, comfortable and secure. The hand served to anchor him while they slept, as Greg sprawled out once again to cover as much space on the king-sized bed that he could take.


End file.
